Frankie- ovvero il Prometeo Liberato
by Megnove
Summary: Rivisitazione di un famoso capolavoro della letteratura fantastica (vediamo chi indovina per primo) e avventura in solitaria del nostro Gigante preferito.
1. Chapter 1

**Frankie  
Ovvero il Prometeo Liberato**

Capitolo 1

Il buio e il silenzio regnavano quasi totali. Solo pochi uccelli si azzardavano a cantare, e qua e là un raro raggio di sole pomeridiano filtrava attraverso l'imponente soffitto di rami. Il tramonto era ancora lontano, eppure già le ombre avevano cominciato ad infittirsi. A volte basta allontanarsi dalla città di pochi chilometri perché la natura riaffermi prepotentemente la sua superiorità sull'uomo. Ma nel profondo di una foresta così estesa e disabitata, ci sono momenti in cui il viaggiatore arriva a chiedersi se l'uomo sia mai esistito… finché la sua stessa esistenza non lo conforta ricordandogli che ci sono da qualche parte esseri come lui.  
Ma naturalmente ogni distinzione tra l'uomo e la natura è artificiale. È sbagliato sentirsi separati da essa come è sbagliato sentirsi in contrasto o piccoli di fronte alla natura. Perché noi ne facciamo parte.  
E tuttavia… i tronchi enormi e maestosi di quegli alberi secolari, coperti di muschio, di fronte a cui anche la sua grande mole scompariva… il sottobosco fitto, che sbarrava il passo… rendevano facile comprendere perché per tanti secoli gli uomini avessero visto nel bosco il luogo dove vivevano mostri e streghe. Dove misteriosi eremiti si dedicavano a studi ancor più misteriosi… e dei coraggiosi potevano confrontarsi con l'ignoto per conquistare tesori o ritrovare se stessi. O per perdersi.  
Quel tratto di foresta si sarebbe prestato bene ad una storia dell'orrore, in effetti, pensò il viandante mentre si fermava togliendosi lo zaino e allungando qualche briciola di pane a uno scoiattolo curioso di passaggio. Soprattutto per via dell'imponente edificio in rovina, quasi tutto crollato e annerito dal fuoco, che spuntava tra le alte colonne fronzute a poca distanza. Nessun rumore sembrava provenirne… ma ascoltando attentamente, il vento che fischiava attraverso gli squarci delle assi poteva dare l'impressione di un pianto sommesso.

_28 luglio  
Il capitano della nave esplorativa delle regioni artiche è venuto a trovarmi come mi aveva annunciato per lettera. Mi ha rintracciato servendosi dei diari del mio sventurato fratello, che ha rimesso nelle mie mani insieme con una quantità di suoi appunti medici e scientifici. Sono così venuto per la prima volta a conoscenza dell'intera storia dei suoi travagli durati tanti anni– e del vero motivo per cui la nostra famiglia è stata interamente e crudelmente sterminata.  
Disgraziato fratello! Non so se devo maledire il suo nome o compatirlo. Ha voluto giocare con qualcosa che Dio aveva per sempre precluso all'uomo, eccitato da un misto di superbia antica e conoscenza moderna. Una parte di me non può che ammirare il suo coraggio, l'ardimento della sua scienza. Un'altra vorrebbe che non fosse mai nato colui che ha scatenato su se stesso e su noi che lo amavamo una tale rovina.  
Ma era mio fratello. Pace alla sua anima. Si è sacrificato nel tentativo di proteggere il resto del mondo dal suo osceno esperimento. Se penso che l'ira della bestia potrebbe ancora riversarsi su di me, unico superstite… unico rimasto del sangue colpevole di averla portata in vita… confesso di tremare vigliaccamente di paura, nonostante sia un soldato. Mi è stato insegnato ad affrontare a testa alta qualunque nemico, ma come non temere qualcosa che non è parte della creazione né della natura? Tuttavia il capitano mi assicura che non accadrà, e ne sembra stranamente certo. Secondo lui, la creatura non si ripresenterà più davanti ad occhio vivente, avendo scelto la morte– oppressa dalla propria malvagità non meno che dalla propria abominevole deformità. Mi risulta difficile credere che un mostro inumano quale quello che mi è stato descritto possa possedere una coscienza in grado di provare rimorso, ma devo credere all'uomo che ha visto con i suoi occhi l'epilogo di tutte queste vicende.  
È insolita la sua tranquillità nel riferirmi gli eventi che hanno condotto alla morte di Victor, descritti nei propri diari di bordo di quel periodo, dei quali mi ha fornito copia. «Ho imparato, attraverso tutto ciò», mi dice, «i limiti che l'essere umano non dovrebbe mai superare. E ad essi mi atterrò d'ora in poi. Se il Creatore ha stabilito per noi dei confini alla nostra audacia, alla nostra superbia, sono giunto a credere che sia unicamente per il nostro bene. E spero che, se la storia del dottore sarà diffusa, anche altri lo imparino».  
L'ho guardato andar via con un misto di tristezza e ammirazione. Forse, alla fine, tutti noi dobbiamo fare i conti con la nostra natura di esseri finiti, ma ciò non vuol dire che un qualche sussulto interiore non vi si ribelli. Abbiamo forse raggiunto l'apice della nostra esistenza, delle nostre scoperte, oltre il quale non possiamo più spingerci senza risvegliare mostri? E se è così, cosa faremo d'ora in poi?  
Perché Dio avrebbe dovuto creare l'uomo dandogli un infinito desiderio di sapere, se quel desiderio non può essere soddisfatto? O forse la conoscenza è davvero la tentazione del demonio, il peccato originale al quale nessuno di noi scampa?  
Vorrei distruggere ogni traccia dell'opera di mio fratello, perché qualche folle non pensi un giorno di proseguirla. Tuttavia una parte di me vi si oppone. È come se, bruciando queste pagine vergate dalle sue mani, terminassi di ucciderlo. Qualcuno deve serbare la testimonianza di quanto è accaduto. Perciò conserverò tutte le sue carte, e i diari del capitano, in un cassetto del mio scrittoio di cui io solo ho la chiave, che cederò ai miei eredi solo in punto di morte con l'ordine di non aprirlo in perpetuo.  
Dio perdoni Victor e tutti quelli come lui. E che l'anima dei miei cari riposi in pace in Paradiso.  
–Tenente di Cavalleria Ernst F._

–Capisco. Quindi la storia alla fine è stata diffusa dopotutto.  
–E ciò significa che alla fine qualcuno ha violato il segreto.  
–Se però è così… se tutto è successo realmente… quali influenze ha avuto sul futuro?  
–C'è dell'altro. Leggete.

–Quanta desolazione… sembra tutto morto da tempo… vivrà davvero qualcuno in un posto simile? O piuttosto, ci sarà vissuto?  
Lo scoiattolo lo aveva seguito fino al margine delle rovine e lo fissava con la testolina reclinata e gli occhietti curiosi. Lo invitò gentilmente ad allontanarsi con un cenno della mano. Ciò che era venuto a fare là non era lavoro per una bestiola indifesa… sempre che ci fosse realmente qualcosa.  
Avanzò con cautela. La porta principale sembrava sbarrata dalle macerie, ma uno squarcio nel muro poco distante era abbastanza grande per lasciarlo passare, anche se dovette chinarsi e strizzarsi un po' tra le travi mezzo carbonizzate. Da quanto tempo l'edificio era stato distrutto? Senza dubbio doveva essere stato una dimora imponente… quasi un castello… eppure nessuno se ne ricordava nei paesi vicini. Aveva dovuto fare non poca fatica per localizzarlo, basandosi sugli accenni trovati nei manoscritti. Senza dubbio alcune crepe nel muro erano parecchio antiche… il tempo e il muschio cresciutovi sopra avevano smussato le pietre. Una si sbriciolò quando vi appoggiò sopra la mano. Squarci causati soltanto dalle intemperie e dall'opera distruttiva dei rampicanti, o da qualcosa di enorme… che aveva lottato per liberarsi? Da quanto tempo? L'incendio, tuttavia, sembrava più recente. Qualcuno aveva voluto cancellare del tutto dalla faccia della terra quella casa già ferita? In questo caso, chi? Era forse arrivato troppo tardi?  
S'inoltrò in una vasta sala da cui si diramavano stanze più piccole. In fondo, un largo scalone portava alla balaustrata del piano superiore. Vari gradini erano spezzati, come anche alcune colonne di legno in alto. Forse non sarebbe stato molto sicuro salire, ma comunque per scrupolo l'avrebbe fatto dopo. Naturalmente, la cosa migliore probabilmente era cominciare a cercare dai sotterranei…  
…di quando in quando però gli sembrava di nuovo di sentire come il suono di un pianto, o di un richiamo. Tenue, infantile…  
Non sembrava un luogo macabro, in ogni modo… come la scena di un sacrilegio, o il set di un film dell'orrore. Sembrava soltanto abbandonato. Abbandonato e triste. Porte pendevano spalancate o mezze spaccate dai cardini portando in stanze ingombre di mobili o velate di ragnatele; carte ingiallite giacevano alla rinfusa sul pavimento. Ne raccolse qualcuna. Forse avrebbe potuto spiegargli cosa era accaduto là dentro.  
Fu lo scricchiolio a metterlo sul chi vive, mentre ancora era chinato ad esaminare i fogli. Un istante prima dello schianto. Qualcosa di gigantesco sfondò il muro e gli piombò addosso. Membra distorte simili a chele di granchio, escrescenze come ali spiumate sulla schiena con punte affilate d'osso, nessuna testa visibile ma una bocca sdentata urlante con voce umana. La creatura lo attaccò a prima vista senza neanche dargli il tempo di capire cosa stava succedendo.

_Questa è una scoperta incredibile. Non ritenevo che dell'eredità del mio compianto nonno facesse parte un insieme di manoscritti tanto interessanti. Senz'altro hanno un grande valore storico… tuttavia, c'è di più. Una scintilla di genio, un'intuizione particolare… incredibile per quell'epoca. Ho sempre saputo che il mio prozio doveva essere un pioniere.  
Purtroppo ho dovuto alienare quasi tutto il patrimonio, compresa l'antica dimora di famiglia, per pagare i debiti accumulati coi miei esperimenti falliti. Ma non lo rimpiango. Tanti nobili finiscono in povertà per ragioni molto meno nobili. E ciò che io desidero ardentemente è migliorare la vita dell'intero genere umano.  
Una dama inglese in viaggio d'istruzione in Svizzera, a cui avevo chiesto un finanziamento, ha espresso interesse per i taccuini di memorie e si è offerta di pagarmeli un'alta somma. Ha parlato di Victor come di un «moderno Prometeo, punito per il nobile desiderio di creare l'uomo dalla creta, come quello antico». Dice che pensa di ricavarne un romanzo, ovviamente senza fare il mio nome e fingendo che sia un'invenzione sua. Secondo lei può interessare molto i lettori seguaci della nuova moda «romantica».  
Dato il mio attuale disperato bisogno di fondi, mi trovo costretto ad accettare. Naturalmente ho fatto prima una copia a stampa dei diari. E per nessun motivo le consegnerò gli appunti di laboratorio del prozio. Penso che tutto sommato la signora ritenga l'intera storia soltanto una fantasia intellettuale del mio antenato, che non si è mai tradotta in realtà. Ed è meglio che sia lei che il resto del mondo continuino a pensarlo. In questo modo obbedisco alla volontà del nonno che le teorie di suo fratello non cadano in mano di chi potrebbe tentare di sfruttarle in modo errato.  
Ma confesso che il vero motivo per cui trattengo questo materiale è che ho intenzione di studiarlo per conto mio. Se è vero che la teoria ha dato risultati così spettacolari con i poveri mezzi scientifici di cento anni fa… che frutti se ne potrebbero raccogliere applicandovi gli strumenti e le conoscenze ben più perfette del nostro secolo del progresso? La nostra scienza ha raggiunto ormai l'insuperabile massimo del suo splendore… di certo non si verificherebbero più errori così grossolani! Potremmo tenere molto più sotto controllo gli esperimenti ed ottenere un vero superuomo… o, come minimo, una razza di servi forti ed obbedienti che libererebbero l'uomo dai lavori bruti ed umilianti lasciandolo libero di espandere il suo spirito! Non sarebbe entusiasmante?  
Mi è stata offerta una cattedra all'università di Innsbruck. Ho intenzione di accettare. Lascerò la Svizzera con la mia famiglia, e con le nuove strutture messemi a disposizione mi dedicherò a decifrare i taccuini e riprodurre le ricerche che descrivono. Naturalmente userò ogni cautela e all'inizio terrò i risultati per me. Li divulgherò solo se potrò vantare il successo ultimo… per la gloria del mio paese natale e di quello adottivo, della scienza umana e per un luminoso futuro.  
–Barone Friederich von F._

–La signora scrittrice è diventata famosa illecitamente, quindi. Chi l'avrebbe immaginato.  
–E il buon dottore non ha esitato a piegare un poco la volontà del nonno per le sue ricerche.  
–Aveva dei gran nobili sogni, non è vero? Il bastardo.  
–Molti sognavano così, a quell'epoca… senza rendersi conto di cosa comportasse. Molti l'hanno fatto anche in futuro.  
–Ma avrà proseguito davvero gli esperimenti? Che risultati avrà ottenuto?

Un ultimo pugno mastodontico e l'essere impazzito cadde al suolo in un groviglio di arti. Morto? Difficile dirlo… come era difficile dire che cosa fosse realmente. Di certo non sembrava un robot… quello che aveva colpito non era metallo, ma decisamente organico. Qualcuno lo aveva messo insieme usando parti di esseri viventi diversi? Oppure aveva modificato un essere vivente per renderlo così? In questo caso –rabbrividì– doveva essere davvero un pazzo. Quella _cosa_ sembrava tormentata e sofferente per il solo fatto di esistere. Come si può giocare in modo così blasfemo con la natura?… Avevano avuto ragione a preoccuparsi e a voler controllare.  
Davanti a lui, un lieve movimento accompagnato da un gemito, braccia tra tentacoli ed escrescenze coralline. Il… mostro… era ancora vivo quindi. Ma non se la sentiva di ucciderlo. In qualche modo gli faceva compassione, anche se non poteva permettergli di attaccarlo ancora.  
Legò i tentacoli più lunghi attorno al corpo, stringendo con forza, prima che si riprendesse del tutto, e lo assicurò a una colonna che gli parve più robusta delle altre. Con un po' di fortuna sarebbe bastato a trattenerlo anche se si fosse divincolato parecchio. Ma gli era andato contro di propria iniziativa… magari soltanto folle per la propria condizione, pronto a scatenarsi contro qualsiasi intruso… oppure qualcuno l'aveva diretto? Qualcuno che magari in quel momento lo stava osservando?  
Guardò dentro il muro sventrato. Le impronte della bestia, stampate sullo spesso strato di polvere, portavano a ritroso verso un'altra spaccatura, oltre la quale si vedeva solo il buio. Probabilmente un tunnel che conduceva ai piani inferiori. Bene. Ora sapeva da dove cominciare.  
Afferrò la gamba divelta di una sedia, ne avvolse l'estremità in stracci e vi diede fuoco, per avere una torcia improvvisata in quel sotterraneo scuro. Quindi s'inoltrò all'interno.  
Come pensava, dopo pochi passi il pavimento iniziava a scendere. Era ruvido e irregolare, come le pareti e il soffitto… dava proprio l'idea del cunicolo scavato da qualche gigantesco verme… eppure sotto i suoi piedi di quando in quando sentiva tracce di gradini scolpiti. In origine quello doveva essere stato un passaggio segreto adoperato dagli abitanti del castello, che poi era stato parzialmente distrutto e modificato per allargarlo… da loro stessi o da esseri come quello che aveva incontrato.  
Quel flebile rumore di sottofondo si sentiva ancora. Ma man mano che scendeva, aumentava leggermente di volume. Diventava in qualche modo distinguibile… un ronzio come di macchinari… e forse delle voci umane. Qualcuno stava discutendo là sotto? Il suono però sembrava stranamente attutito, e non comprendeva le parole.  
Una luce improvvisa lo sorprese allo sbocco del tunnel in un corridoio sotterraneo dalle pareti di pietra giallastra. Anche la porta o il passaggio inferiore era stato divelto, e dovette scavalcare una serie di blocchi che ostruivano la soglia. Sembrava una segreta medievale… ma tubi al neon sul soffitto illuminavano la scena di una forte luce bianca, quasi tutti ancora funzionanti. Pochi pendevano staccati o sfrigolavano accendendosi e spegnendosi a intermittenza. In generale, sembrava che quella zona si fosse conservata molto meglio del piano di sopra. Curvava in modo piuttosto pronunciato, probabilmente girando tutt'attorno alla base del castello, e impedendo di valutarne la lunghezza esatta. Anche le porte dai due lati sembravano per lo più intatte. Porte in ferro battuto, molto robuste… con finestrelle sbarrate. Celle. Proprio come in una prigione medievale. Provò a guardare all'interno di un'inferriata, ma apparentemente nel buio non c'era nulla. Era così per tutte? Oppure…  
Da dove provenivano i rumori? Le voci si alzavano e abbassavano ad intervalli, ricordando l'effetto di un televisore rotto. Non c'erano impronte sul pavimento che lasciassero capire da dove fosse arrivato il mostro di prima. Si diresse dalla parte che sembrava l'origine del ronzio. Ogni tanto si fermava a guardarsi intorno e ascoltare attentamente in cerca di altri eventuali assalitori. Ma sembrava che non ci fosse nulla. Anche tutte le celle sembravano vuote. Come se quanto era accaduto prima fosse stato solo un sogno.  
Oltre un angolo, finalmente qualcosa di diverso da quello scenario sempre ripetuto. Una porta metallica aperta, a quanto pareva con forza, con numerosi buchi e lacerazioni prodotte da quelli che dovevano essere stati proiettili e lanciafiamme– da chi? Comunque senz'altro il ronzio e i suoni venivano da là. Il volume era molto alto ora, ed era evidente che si trattava di una voce umana. Una sola voce, alta, a tratti lamentosa… ma non di una persona viva. Era chiaramente una registrazione.  
S'introdusse con cautela nella stanza… scoprendo qualcosa a metà tra un moderno laboratorio di ricerca e un'antica sala torture.  
_«Cosa credevo di fare?»_ diceva la voce. _«Di resuscitare la mia famiglia? Riavere Ilse e la mia cara Emmeline? Di riscattare tanti errori passati commettendone uno ancora più grande? O di diventare di nuovo padre in un modo non concesso dalla natura? È una creatura blasfema. Un'aberrazione. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare che vedesse la luce del sole. Che ne sarà di me e di lei ora?»_  
Lunghi tavoli di legno erano disposti in due file che dovevano essere state ordinate in principio, mentre ora alcuni erano stati storti in parte verso l'uscita. Erano grandi abbastanza perché vi si sdraiasse qualcosa di più grande di un uomo, anche della sua statura. Ad ognuno erano assicurate cinghie di cuoio, apparentemente per legare le estremità. E su alcuni si vedevano macchie sparse di colore scuro, somiglianti terribilmente a sangue secco. Con questo contrastava il lucido metallo del banco con gli arnesi chirurgici, più al centro del vasto ambiente. Alcuni ferri erano arrugginiti, altri ancora in parte scrupolosamente lucidati come specchi. C'erano vasetti di sostanze con etichette sbiadite che non riusciva a decifrare. Altri, su scaffali, contenevano quelli che sembravano organi espiantati… come aveva già visto persone guarite o medici conservare tumori sotto spirito come ricordo del male passato o per studi clinici. Un fegato sembrava riconoscibile… anche un cuore… ma altri avevano forme bizzarre, mai viste prima, forse non esistenti in natura… o così deformate da essere diventate irriconoscibili. Uno, pensò con un lieve brivido, somigliava in modo inquietante a un feto.  
Tutta la parete di fondo era occupata da un enorme computer. Parti di esso sembravano sfondate, distrutte. Altre mandavano segnali d'agonia, scariche elettriche intermittenti tra fili staccati, pietose come gli ultimi gemiti di un moribondo che non vuole andarsene. Spie si accendevano per poi precipitare nel nulla e ricominciare i tentativi di accendersi. Un grande schermo al centro mostrava immagini disturbate che si offuscavano a intervalli per poi riprendere chiarezza. Era quello l'origine della voce. Una figura umana in camice parlava ora in tono dottorale, ora quasi piangendo. Appunti videoregistrati degli esperimenti, attivatisi chissà come, riprodotti a scatti e in ordine casuale. L'uomo sembrava sulla mezza età, pallido, i capelli grigi a tratti ben pettinati e a tratti scomposti. Si soffermò ad osservare l'immagine. Dov'era ora quella persona? Cos'aveva fatto realmente in quel luogo dimenticato? E cosa gli era accaduto?  
_«Vorrei pregare Dio di perdonarmi. Vorrei pregarlo di prendersi carico del mio peccato… del frutto del mio errore. Ma può Dio riconoscere un essere che lui non ha creato, nato senza la sua benedizione? E perdonarne il creatore? Se però sono io e non lui il creatore… ciò significa forse che sono pari a un dio? E come può la vita essere opera mia? Sto vaneggiando… Signore, se puoi aiutami…»_  
–Ma guarda un po' chi si vede. Be', credo che tu ti senta a casa tua in un posto simile, non è vero, mostro gigante?  
La voce fredda e dura lo fece voltare di scatto.  
_«A volte lo sogno. Sogno che lui arriva… il primo, quello di allora… che torna dall'oltretomba per punirmi. Perché io non ho saputo lasciare la sua specie nell'oltretomba. Ma quelli come lui hanno un'anima? Possono diventare spettri? So solo che mi aspetto da un momento all'altro… lo vedo chiaramente come vedo me stesso… che venga a portarmi via…»_

Onore al nostro capo, alla nostra guida, che ci conduce senza errore verso un futuro di supremazia. Anche stavolta la sua lungimiranza ha colpito nel segno, e non posso non pensare che questa sia l'ulteriore prova che Dio è davvero dalla parte della sua razza eletta, la nostra. Sono stato tra coloro che hanno caldeggiato l'annessione alla Germania, ben sapendo che in realtà era la Germania ad annettersi a noi… per mezzo del nostro augusto compatriota, grazie al quale signoreggeremo su tutta la terra grazie alla superiorità della nostra filosofia, della nostra arte, della nostra musica, e assumeremo il legittimo ruolo di guida dei popoli che ci spetta.  
La mia fiducia in lui non è rimasta delusa. Egli sospettava che vi fosse un fondo di verità nella leggenda intorno alla mia famiglia, che a lungo io stesso avevo ritenuto soltanto una seccante fantasia. Ciò che può sembrare follia e superstizione agli occhi delle menti non illuminate è invece l'antico e nuovo potere creato fin dal principio per noi, per assicurarci la vittoria, e noi ce ne serviremo senza esitazione. Mi ha ordinato di compiere indagini sul mio albero genealogico e sulle esatte attività dei miei antenati, viaggiando nei luoghi dove un tempo hanno vissuto ed operato alla ricerca di tracce. E con mio immenso stupore, ho trovato la conferma di ciò che non mi sarei mai aspettato, ma che egli immaginava.  
A quanto pare nessuno dei successori di quel primo genio è più riuscito a riprodurre interamente le circostanze che lo portarono al successo… o per mancanza di abilità pratica, o per stupide remore morali e religiose. Anche il prodigioso inventore che ha dato inizio a tutto ciò, d'altra parte, si lasciava frenare da considerazioni etiche sull'«orrore» e l'«inumanità» della sua opera, invece di abbracciarla come qualcosa che lo rendeva un essere divino! Superiore alle menti non elette della sua epoca quanto al bruto che avrebbe dovuto essere suo schiavo, se solo egli avesse osato dichiararsene padrone. Invece si lasciò sottomettere dal timido pensiero della sua epoca, e ciò permise all'inferiore di spezzare le catene e portare distruzione aspirando a una nobiltà non sua. Proprio come ora le razze barbare rovinano il mondo usurpando il nostro giusto posto di comando. Un monito per noi, a non commettere lo stesso errore.  
Spesso la gloria dello sfruttamento di una miniera non sta a chi l'ha trovata ma a chi sa meglio impadronirsene. E sarà così anche in questo caso. Egli non riuscì ad avvantaggiarsi della propria creazione. Ma i nostri scienziati sono i migliori al mondo e ne faranno l'uso adeguato. Anche gli appunti di laboratorio degli epigoni saranno non poco utili.  
Da quel che capisco, la difficoltà maggiore è trovare un corpo adatto. Nessuno è riuscito a ricostruire il metodo di rianimazione dei tessuti, la parte più danneggiata dei diari originali. Si trattava di un sistema elettrico, o chimico? E se è così, quale ne era la formula? Tuttavia… anche se non sarà possibile rianimare da subito la carne morta, dovrebbe essere possibilissimo applicare il procedimento ai vivi. In fondo, tra breve avremo anche più prigionieri di quel che vorremmo. Almeno serviranno a qualcosa. Per quanto siano indegni di far parte del nostro nuovo mondo, avranno l'onore di aiutarci a creare una nuova e migliore razza umana. Libera dai vincoli della natura e della morte. Degna di prendere il suo posto tra gli dei.  
Farò immediatamente rapporto a Sua Eccellenza, che senz'altro mi concederà una medaglia al valore per questo. Ma la fierezza che provo va ben oltre i semplici onori. Grazie a me, il diretto discendente, sia la mia famiglia che il mio paese e le idee su cui ho basato la mia esistenza assurgeranno alla giusta gloria che spetta loro.  
–Capitano Wilhelm Heinz von F. delle SS

–Allora è così.  
–Gli scienziati vicini al Führer… la loro ricerca sul potenziamento umano, gli esperimenti sui prigionieri nei campi… è da questo che sono stati ispirati. E alla fine della guerra gli ultimi rimasti si riorganizzarono e furono il nucleo di un altro gruppo ispirato a loro…  
–Anche noi proveniamo dallo stesso ceppo.  
–Siamo fratelli di quel sogno interrotto.  
–Di quella creatura infelice…  
–Secondo me, questo basta e avanza per voler investigare su chi ci ha spedito questo plico anonimo.

«Gli esperimenti stanno procedendo benissimo. Ottengo reazioni organiche addirittura superiori a quanto mi sarei aspettato. Forse non dovrei meravigliarmi tanto… pare che la ricerca originaria abbia richiesto soltanto pochi anni. Il suo autore la completò ancora giovanissimo. E forse a questo possono essere imputate tutte le considerazioni errate che gli costarono tanto. Mi auguro di riuscire a mantenere la lucidità… naturalmente so che tutto è per un fine scientifico, ma a volte sono disgustato di me stesso per le torture che infliggo a queste povere bestie… forse non si può ottenere il progresso se non a spese di qualcuno? Ma ciò lo rende giusto?»  
–Non dici niente? Be', mi piacciono le persone di poche parole.– Non aveva visto entrare nessuno. Apparentemente non c'erano altre porte oltre a quella da cui lui era arrivato… eppure gli stavano alle spalle. Doveva esserci un altro passaggio segreto. Una decina di soldati mascherati con fucili laser spianati… un uomo con l'uniforme dei capi, che lo apostrofava con le mani dietro la schiena e la tipica soddisfazione di sé che aveva visto tante volte… e… due altre creature come quella del piano di sopra, ai due lati. Chele e tentacoli si agitavano scompostamente come rami mossi dal vento, ma restavano ferme al loro posto. Una specie di collare nero o di cintura le stringeva a quella che per un uomo sarebbe stata l'altezza della vita.  
–Già. Anche noi abbiamo ricevuto il messaggio misterioso e ci siamo incuriositi. E a quanto pare siamo arrivati prima di voi. Spiacente. Posticino interessante, non è vero? Le ricerche di questo genere per noi erano cadute tempo fa nel dimenticatoio. Non avevamo idea che qualcuno le avrebbe riesumate. Ma dopotutto si sono rivelate piuttosto…_ sfruttabili_. Il tutto è un po' in rovina, ma non puoi immaginarti _che cosa_ si riesce ad ottenere mettendo insieme un po' di scarti e applicando le formulette del padrone di casa.– L'uomo indicò compiaciuto i due esseri con un cenno del mento. –Un po' selvaggi, certo. C'è bisogno di addomesticarli, visto che non hanno una mente. E ogni tanto qualcuno dei meno riusciti scappa… come credo tu abbia constatato prima. Però questo li rende anche investimenti migliori degli esperimenti falliti come _te_.  
–Dov'è il dottore?– chiese lui per tutta risposta, senza fare una piega. –È ancora vivo?  
–Oh, ma guarda. Mi fai l'onore di parlare. Allora non sei tutto muscoli e niente cervello, dopotutto. Be', se sei venuto a cercare il padrone di casa temo che resterai deluso. Quando siamo arrivati non era più… _utilizzabile_. Non che ci serva strettamente, comunque. Dobbiamo ancora decrittare fino in fondo le sue registrazioni… ma come vedi già quel poco che abbiamo ottenuto è un risultato più che apprezzabile. Del resto il buon dottore, come i suoi predecessori, stava indirizzando male le sue stesse scoperte. Chissà fino a che punto potremo arrivare noi con le sue formule complete, invece. Un gran bell'esercito di chimere e soldati zombi superforti, forse?  
Non rispose. Si spostò sulle gambe, equilibrandosi meglio a terra. La cosa non sfuggì all'ispirato oratore. –Stai pensando che non puoi lasciarci andar via di qui con un simile segreto– constatò tranquillamente. –E io, d'altra parte, sto pensando che non ti lascerò andar via di qui e basta. Hai fatto un grave errore a venire senza i tuoi amici. Anche perché così vi avremmo distrutti tutti in una volta. Ma comunque ho proprio voglia di vedere se la tua forza è davvero così leggendaria anche contro i miei granchi–aquila.– Tolse le mani da dietro la schiena rivelando un telecomando con un pulsante rosso. Al segnale, le due creature iniziarono ad avanzare goffamente verso l'avversario. –Va da sé che se li sconfiggerai, il mio plotone d'esecuzione ti manderà comunque all'inferno dopo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

_«Il segreto della stabilizzazione vitale non è stato semplice da ricostruire, ma d'altra parte l'ideatore originale aveva a disposizione duecento anni di storia scientifica in meno a cui attingere. Con la stimolazione elettrica dei tessuti a livello microscopico, abbinata a un po' di manipolazione del DNA… Devo ammettere che a volte, come lui, mi sento più vicino agli antichi alchimisti che agli scienziati moderni…»_  
All'inizio del ventesimo secolo, uno scienziato cercò di studiare i meccanismi cerebrali creando cani a due teste… trapiantava teste di cuccioli su corpi di cani adulti e registrava il comportamento di questi «cerberi» nei pochi giorni di vita che restavano loro in seguito all'operazione. Un altro uccideva dei cani asfissiandoli col gas, per poi vedere se era possibile riportarli in vita con un misto di massaggio cardiaco e respirazione artificiale… e funzionava, anche se gli animali resuscitati sopravvivevano ben poco e con gravissimi danni cerebrali. Altri ancora cercavano di creare ibridi tra uomini e scimmie, con la fecondazione artificiale… oppure danneggiavano volutamente il cervello di alcuni animali per verificare gli effetti sul comportamento…  
Si sentivano tutti perfettamente giustificati. In fondo, era per il bene della scienza che facevano quegli esperimenti. Per il bene dell'umanità. Proprio come i ricercatori che al giorno d'oggi non hanno rimorsi a provare tecniche chirurgiche, medicinali… o anche semplicemente cosmetici su cavie da laboratorio.  
Ma fino a che punto l'uomo ha il diritto di violare così la natura come se ne fosse il padrone e non una parte? E fino a che punto, facendolo, può dire di essere ancora un uomo? Tuttavia… è forse possibile fermarsi? Non fare di tutto per conoscere e per sopravvivere? Forse è davvero questo il nostro peccato originale.  
I mostri sembravano davvero più grandi e meglio coordinati di quello che aveva già incontrato. Rimase immobile mentre gli si disponevano dai due lati, pronti ad attaccare, osservandoli alternativamente. Sopra zampe che potevano essere d'uccello ma molto più tozze e robuste si apriva una corona di tentacoli a circondare il torso informe, rozzamente cilindrico, di carne viva rossa, sanguinolenta– non poté evitare di pensare che quelle creature dovessero soffrire terribilmente. Non erano state create pensando al loro benessere, ma soltanto a farle combattere il meglio possibile. Quattro arti spuntavano dalla sommità del corpo: le ali spiumate sulla schiena e davanti le chele da crostaceo, una più grossa dell'altra, che aveva già notato in precedenza. A differenza della loro sorella, però, queste bestie avevano una testa. Qualcosa dotato di un grosso becco duro, gracchiante silenzioso in mezzo a carne molle, ed occhi da cui trasudava una sorta di fluido gommoso, sgradevolmente simile a lacrime, che inondava il muso grottesco. Continuavano a dimenarsi aprendo e chiudendo le fauci in un lamento senza rumore. Granchi–aquila, appunto, come li aveva chiamati il domatore. A un nuovo tocco del pulsante rosso, gli si scagliarono contro all'unisono.  
_«Sembra che le ultime cavie su cui ho tentato il procedimento siano ben riuscite dal punto di vista organico. All'inizio morivano dopo pochi minuti, o pochi giorni. Però stranamente non hanno mai un aspetto gradevole, nonostante i miei sforzi… forse i tessuti un tempo morti non possono tornare completamente all'aspetto originale? In questo caso sarebbe un problema per quando si avvierà la sperimentazione sugli uomini… anche il mio antenato aveva notato quest'effetto, ma pensavo presuntuosamente di potervi ovviare. Forse, con altre ricerche…»_  
Fu come ricevere l'impatto di due montagne contemporaneamente. Naturalmente, anche lui era spesso stato paragonato a una montagna, e resistette. Strinse le braccia a croce proteggendosi il volto dagli artigli affilati e dalle lame seghettate, grugnendo. Continuavano semplicemente a spingere e cercare di colpire. Si abbassò improvvisamente sbilanciandoli. Afferrò una zampa di quello alla sua sinistra e tirò, facendolo cadere a terra. L'altro si avventò in avanti. Lo bloccò tra le braccia e fece leva, gettandolo a qualche metro di distanza contro il muro.  
–Molto bravo– applaudì il nemico, con cortesia ironica. –Credo che ci offrirai uno spettacolo decente, prima di essere distrutto. Perché lo sarai, non temere. Vedi, tu devi esaurire le tue forze prima o poi. Loro invece sono IMPLACABILI.  
Infatti stavano già rialzandosi. Sembrava che avessero solo poche ammaccature. Il modo in cui si muovevano ricordava gli zombi o i mostri di certi vecchi film dell'orrore. Tenevano la testa gettata all'indietro, nascosta dietro la massa delle membra, come se gli occhi non servissero loro a vederlo ma fossero semplici ornamenti… o forse tutta la testa era soltanto un contenitore per un cervello che controllava a malapena il corpo, e un mezzo per emettere quello strido assordante, incessante. S'intralciavano a vicenda e inciampavano l'uno nell'altro nel tentativo di arrivargli vicino per afferrarlo, senza un piano. Erano privi d'intelletto, aveva detto il loro creatore… erano forse privi anche dell'istinto elementare di schivare proprio di tutti gli animali? Quando una manciata di tentacoli si protesero a casaccio verso di lui, non fu difficile anticiparli agguantandoli, strappandone qualcuno e mandando i loro rispettivi proprietari a sbattere l'uno contro l'altro. Caddero di nuovo e nuovamente si rialzarono. Con velocità inaspettata, una chela si avventò a mordergli il braccio e strinse violentemente. Sbatté le palpebre e tirò cercando di liberarsi, ma dovette accorgersi che non era facile come credeva. Mentre cercava di sbilanciare l'avversario, con la coda dell'occhio notò anche l'altro tornare all'attacco gettandosi a corpo morto. Uno scatto di reni. Si voltò trascinando quello che l'aveva afferrato, cercando di fargli prendere l'impatto al suo posto. Il braccio prigioniero gli si torse dolorosamente, ma la creatura non oppose resistenza a parte il proprio stesso peso. Ancora una volta si scontrarono: la seconda vacillò ma stavolta non fu respinta. Anche mentre cadeva, invece di cercare di sostenersi avventò uno degli spuntoni d'osso sulla schiena, che penetrò nella spalla del gigante come un coltello. Un gemito represso. Afferrò la lama ossea cercando di strapparsela dal corpo, ma si lacerò solo la pelle delle mani e ottenne l'unico effetto di farla andare ancora più a fondo.  
–Tecnica ripetitiva la tua. Efficace, certo, visto che più che strategia i miei piccoli usano la forza bruta… d'altra parte anche loro sono piuttosto ripetitivi. Continuano senza fermarsi mai. Almeno finché io non glielo ordino. E contro un assalto infinito, anche la muraglia più possente DEVE CEDERE. Te ne accorgerai.  
Erano davvero esseri viventi? Combattevano più come robot. Non reagivano proteggendosi, non avevano riflessi. Attaccavano eseguendo semplicemente i comandi. Zombi, pensò di nuovo con un brivido interno. Bloccato da entrambe le parti, non poteva più muoversi bene. Un'altra lama ossea mirò alla sua testa, probabilmente a caso. Tirò indietro il collo evitando per un pelo che gli perforasse un occhio, e anche questo gli costò uno spasimo di dolore. Quanto erano affilati quei monconi per lacerare la sua pelle rinforzata? La presa sul suo braccio si strinse, torcendolo ancora di più e minacciando di spezzare qualcosa.  
Fino a quel momento aveva provato riluttanza ad usare tutte le sue forze, così come era stato al piano di sopra. Quelle creature non avevano colpa della propria forma. Non erano loro i veri mostri. Mostro era chi le aveva ridotte in quello stato e se ne stava sorridente a guardarle combattere al suo posto. Perciò si era limitato a difendersi cercando di tenerle lontane senza ferirle. Ma ora… Nonostante il dolore alla spalla squarciata, affondò il braccio libero con un grido, sfondando di colpo il torace della creatura alla sua sinistra. Un liquido rosa e denso scorse inzuppandolo, e quando ritrasse il pugno vide di averla passata da parte a parte. Il becco semirigido emise uno strillo più forte, ma nonostante avesse ricevuto una ferita che per chiunque sarebbe stata mortale, il suo assalitore non diede segno di ritrarsi o lasciare la presa. Sbatté le palpebre. Non sentivano neanche il dolore?… Il pungiglione mortale gli affondò ancor più decisamente nel corpo.  
Doveva reagire… o non ce l'avrebbe fatta ancora per molto. A questo punto non poteva più permettersi di trattarli con i guanti. Tirò dall'altra parte sforzandosi violentemente e liberò il braccio destro, con uno strappo che gli lacerò i muscoli e staccò a metà la chela dal corpo della seconda bestia. Quella vacillò e rimase in piedi come imbambolata per qualche istante, come non rendendosi conto dell'accaduto. L'arto rovinato le pendeva dalla spalla, e anche da quello gocciolava copiosamente quella specie di sangue o liquido nutritivo… ma sembrava non accorgersene neanche.  
Agguantò con entrambe le mani la lama che lo lacerava. Cercare di strapparla via era inutile: tutto il peso dell'assalitore vi era poggiato sopra. E allora… strinse i pugni, serrò le dita. Sentì un crepitio e finalmente l'osso andò in frantumi, restandogli per metà confitto dentro e mandando il suo proprietario a indietreggiare per il contraccolpo. Ora era di nuovo libero… ma danneggiato… e li aveva entrambi davanti che lo fissavano con occhi vuoti e stupidi, pronti a dargli ancora addosso, incuranti delle proprie ferite. A differenza di lui che le sentiva tutte. Aveva consumato più energie di quanto volesse.  
Mosse un passo indietro, cercando con gli occhi intorno un oggetto da usare come arma, o un varco in cui gettarsi. Di certo neanche il laser sarebbe servito a molto contro qualcosa che resisteva così bene ai suoi pugni. Doveva cambiare strategia…  
Poi, senza preavviso, gli furono sopra gettandosi con un'agilità che di nuovo lo colse di sorpresa in una mole così grande, cercando di artigliare. D'altra parte, neanche la sua agilità era da sottovalutare. Con una mossa rapidissima, afferrò un tavolo parandoselo davanti e glielo spinse contro prima che potessero colpirlo. Schegge di legno volarono quando il piano massiccio s'infranse strappandosi come carta, ma riuscì a disorientarli per un secondo. Era tutto quel che gli serviva. Con un urlo, li caricò a sua volta afferrandoli ciascuno con un braccio e spingendoli verso il centro della stanza. Caddero. Si divincolarono disperatamente come insetti rovesciati lottando al suolo, tentando di rialzarsi. Ce la fecero. Prima che le chele ancora integre potessero agguantarlo di nuovo fu lui a stringerle nelle mani enormi, impedendo che si aprissero. Opponendo il proprio peso al loro. Sentì scricchiolare il rivestimento degli arti simile a un carapace. Strinse ancora i denti spingendo più forte, da solo contro la furia di due. L'uomo in nero e i suoi scagnozzi iniziarono cautamente ad allontanarsi dallo scontro che si stava facendo troppo vicino.  
Paura? Bene!… Avrebbe mostrato agli spettatori qualcosa di cui avere paura davvero! Credevano di potersi divertire senza sporcarsi le mani? Ora l'avrebbero visto!… Esercitando tutta la pressione possibile, cercò di portare le bestie in direzione dei loro padroni, un centimetro alla volta. Le zampe massicce restavano sospese per qualche istante in aria ogni volta come chiedendosi dove posarsi, e poi atterravano sempre più indietro.  
Poi all'improvviso, inaspettatamente, una delle due cedette del tutto. Forse senza neanche sapere perché lo stava facendo, così a caso… o forse il segnale del telecomando si era interrotto per un attimo. Scartò di lato sottraendosi alla sua spinta. Questo fu sufficiente per sbilanciarlo e farlo girare su se stesso… e nell'istante che gli serviva per ritrovare l'equilibrio e l'orientamento, tornarono a piombargli addosso tutte e due insieme scagliandolo contro il muro, con un grido di trionfo del loro padrone.  
L'impatto fu formidabile. Sentì i mattoni e la paratia d'acciaio retrostante sfondarsi sotto il peso combinato suo e degli aggressori senza mente. In un groviglio di arti, fu proiettato all'indietro insieme a loro senza vedere dove si stava dirigendo. Poi un nuovo schianto più debole, ma che terminò di togliergli il fiato. Calcinacci lo seppellirono separandolo dai mostri che mandarono brevi lamenti di dolore. E per un attimo rimasero solo buio e silenzio. Dove era… finito?  
–Nonno!– gridò una vocetta tremante.  
Stordito, sollevò la testa da sotto le pietre cadute. Gli era sembrato, arrivando, di sentire nell'aria un pianto infantile. Come una richiesta d'aiuto. Ora gli venne fatto di pensare che forse l'aveva sentito davvero.  
C'era una porta nascosta nella parete che aveva sfondato. Era da là che dovevano essere entrati prima. Aveva attraversato un ambiente di disimpegno ed era finito contro un altro muro, fin dentro una cella nascosta come quelle che aveva già visto. Solo che questa non era vuota. Un pessimo odore stagnava nell'aria. Neanche una finestra o una feritoia a far entrare un raggio di luce, eccetto lo squarcio aperto adesso nel muro dal suo corpo e da quelli dei due mostri. Un lettino di ferro con un sacco per materasso e coperta, una ciotola sporca di frammenti di cibo avariato, una brocca vuota. E in mezzo a tutto questo, la figuretta minuscola di un bimbo nascosto sotto una gran massa di capelli arruffati, rannicchiato in un angolo e addossato al muro come se volesse nascondersi tra le pietre, simile a un animaletto in gabbia.  
_«Non riesco a tollerare la sua vista… a volte penso che vorrei distruggerlo per cancellare la mia vergogna… eppure… rinchiuso là dentro… sembra soffrire realmente… che diritto ho di togliergli la vita, solo perché sono stato io a dargliela?»_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

_Forse la nostra è una maledizione. La mia famiglia si è rovinata per secoli, economicamente e mentalmente, inseguendo un sogno che nessuno è riuscito a realizzare. Anche l'ultima guerra è finita senza portare gloria a nessuno e lasciando tanto da rimpiangere e recriminare, e tanto da ricostruire. L'età dell'oro non è stata realizzata, la superiorità che avremmo dovuto dimostrare al mondo si è invece rivelata la nostra disgrazia. Io sono l'ultimo… ormai ridotto in miseria e dimenticato da tutti, o solo segnato a dito come un povero pazzo.  
Dovrei distruggere completamente l'eredità dei miei antenati. In fondo, non è stata altro che una calamità. Non posso neanche essere certo che l'autore originale dei manoscritti fosse in buona fede. Potrebbe essere tutto un falso storico… un'invenzione basata su un romanzo d'invenzione, sullo spunto di una casuale omonimia, che avrà fatto molto ridere nell'oltretomba il suo fantasioso scrittore vedendo che tanti si affannavano a prenderla sul serio.  
Ma forse sono davvero pazzo. Non posso morire senza aver verificato se davvero si è trattato solo di un sogno. In fondo, anche un vecchio malato e senza speranze come me desidera una giustificazione per la propria esistenza, e per le esistenze e le follie di tanti come lui. Da qualche parte nei boschi attorno alla città d'origine dei miei avi dev'esserci ancora il laboratorio dov'è cominciato tutto. Ne ho trovata indicata la posizione approssimativa sui taccuini. Partirò domani stesso per cercarlo. E se dovesse realmente esistere… che cosa farò? Non lo so. Forse mi limiterò a rinchiudermivi dentro per dare una degna fine a una storia squallida durata più di duecento anni. Ma forse no. Sento che nonostante tutto in me arde ancora un briciolo di quella pazzia. Sono solo, non ho famiglia, nessuno che soffrirebbe per me se mi accadesse qualcosa d'irreparabile… non sarebbe una maggiore giustificazione per la mia esistenza, e per tutte le illusioni e le morti a cui quella maledetta scoperta ha condotto, se fossi proprio io quello che la condurrà a termine?  
A differenza dei miei antenati, non avrei rimpianti né sensi di sconfitta se ottenessi l'ennesimo fallimento. Ma se invece dovessi riuscire?… Conquistare davvero la vita eterna ora che la mia sta per finire, dare la possibilità all'uomo di riportare indietro dalla tomba i suoi cari? Poter riparare ai miei errori e a quelli di mio padre, riavere la mia giovinezza e chiedere perdono alla mia cara moglie e alla mia bambina…  
Tuttavia il mio delirio non arriva al punto di non capire che anche se non mi importa di me stesso, potrei generare un pericolo per l'umanità. Ed ho sufficiente vanità da desiderare che la mia vita spezzata non sia stata del tutto inutile… che qualcuno conservi memoria di quanto ho fatto.  
Perciò invio questo, il mio messaggio in bottiglia… il mio testamento… diviso in copie diverse, affidato ad avvocati di città diverse che non sanno l'uno dell'altro. Le mie istruzioni sono che, se non si avranno più notizie di me dopo quattro anni, le carte siano inviate senza altre spiegazioni ai miei colleghi che collaborarono con me ai tempi in cui eravamo giovani e pieni di speranza… almeno, a quelli di loro che saranno ancora in vita. Con nessun'altra intenzione che di far loro sapere come sono morto, e perché sono vissuto. Perché possano conservare questa storia sfortunata, macchiata di sofferenza, dal primo capitolo fino all'ultimo: il mio._

–È stato lui, quindi.  
–E se la lettera ci è arrivata, significa che è andata come aveva previsto… cioè, che non è più tornato.  
–Che ne sarà stato di lui… e della sua ricerca? Possiamo correre il rischio che abbia davvero trovato qualcosa che lo ha ucciso e che potrebbe uccidere altri?  
–C'è di peggio. Se ha inviato la stessa lettera a TUTTI i suoi ex colleghi… lui dopo la guerra si è molto isolato dal mondo… non sapeva che fine avessi fatto io… o… gli altri…  
–Vuol dire che queste informazioni potrebbero essere finite anche in mano a chi non vorremmo.  
–Precisamente. E poi… non posso negarvi che vorrei esser certo di cosa ne sia stato di lui… se c'è la possibilità che sia ancora vivo, o… me lo ricordo solo vagamente da allora… ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in qualche modo responsabile. In fondo… sono poi così diverso da lui?…

–…In ogni modo, sarebbe meglio andare a controllare.  
–Tra le carte c'è anche segnata la zona in cui si è recato… dove dovrebbe trovarsi il laboratorio. Se non vi chiedo troppo… qualcuno di voi potrebbe…  
–Ci vado io, professore. Credo di potermela cavare se ci fosse qualcosa di grosso.

«Presto sarà completo. Presto vivrà. E registro in me stesso un'ansia incontenibile nell'attesa di quel momento. Ma perché gli ho dato una forma del genere? Non trovo una spiegazione razionale, eppure in qualche modo è l'unica che mi è sembrata giusta. Nostalgia? Sentimentalismo?…»  
Il bimbo lo fissava con occhi di colore e forma diseguali, su un volto che pur senza avere nulla di palesemente deforme dava ugualmente un'impressione di bruttezza… carnagione smorta, naso appiattito, denti che le labbra non riuscivano a coprire. Ma ciononostante, lo sguardo spaurito e il volto rigato di lacrime erano inequivocabilmente infantili. Non dimostrava più di sette anni. Portava abiti troppo grandi per lui, macchiati e strappati qua e là, che dovevano probabilmente essere appartenuti al dottore. Una grossa catena di ferro lo legava per la caviglia al lettuccio della cella sporca. Non doveva aver mangiato molto negli ultimi giorni. Le dita tozze delle manine avevano le unghie nere e rosicchiate. Aveva pianto tanto da non riuscire neppure più ad avere paura dell'estraneo piombato così violentemente nel suo luogo di prigionia.  
–Il nonno– piagnucolò. –Dov'è… il nonno? Gli hanno fatto del… male?  
–Tu… chi sei?– gli chiese, cercando di riordinare le idee. Il piccolo scosse la testa. La sua voce era faticosa, interrotta. –Non mi ha… dato un nome.  
–Il dottore, vuoi dire? È stato lui a chiuderti qui?  
–No! Non è stato il… nonno. Il nonno è… buono. Sono stati gli uomini cattivi!  
–Proprio così– sentì la voce cantilenante e ironica dell'avversario che l'aveva raggiunto. –Immagina che delusione quando siamo arrivati qui e abbiamo scoperto che un così grande scienziato aveva sprecato tutte le sue brillanti ricerche per creare una povera _cosa_ come questa. Evidentemente era un romantico vecchio stile e non capiva le potenzialità che aveva sottomano. Abbiamo cercato di convincerlo con le buone a passare dalla nostra parte, ma non ha proprio voluto sentirne parlare. E allora, be'… abbiamo dovuto essere un po' più diretti e liberarci degli scarti. Cosa non si fa per il progresso dell'arte bellica, vero? Non credevo però che il marmocchio resistesse così tanto in questo buco. Dev'essere più robusto di quanto sembri a prima vista. A questo punto, dei soldati molto più grandi e forti di lui dovrebbero essere quasi invincibili! A quanto pare il buon dottore lo teneva qui all'inizio perché non sapeva che farsene. Poi però gli si era _affezionato_ e l'aveva fatto uscire. Doveva essersi un po' rimbambito per la solitudine. Non abbiamo fatto altro che rimettere le cose al loro posto.  
–Mostri– ruggì lui, alzandosi in piedi con frammenti di mattoni che gli cadevano di dosso, ergendosi infuriato fino al soffitto.  
–Oh, credi di insultarci? Non è molto più mostro quel nanerottolo disgustoso? O anche tu? In fondo, somigli molto al _primo_ che è nato qui…– Un nuovo tocco al telecomando. –Finitelo, piccoli miei.  
I granchi–aquila emersero dai detriti e avanzarono barcollando, tra sassolini caduti. Erano stati danneggiati dalla battaglia e dal crollo e perdevano copiosamente liquido vitale, ma obbedivano fedeli agli ordini. Uno fece per afferrarlo, ma ormai era troppo indebolito e ingoffito. L'afferrò facilmente e lo sbatté di nuovo contro l'altro. Entrambi rotolarono contro il muro opposto. E tornarono ad alzarsi.  
I tiratori sollevarono lievemente i fucili.  
Uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio al bimbo che osservava la scena terrorizzato nel suo angolo. Doveva portare lo scontro lontano da lui. Avanzò tornando nel laboratorio. Era come un gladiatore nell'arena… vincere avrebbe solo fatto aprire il fuoco su di lui e ora forse anche su quella creatura. Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere sconfitto.  
_«Non sono stato migliore dei miei padri. Sono stato egoista e malvagio. Solo ora mi sembra di capire davvero il senso di quanto accadde tanto tempo fa… chi sono io per chiamarlo mostro? Per dire cosa sia o non sia un essere umano? Chi sono io per giudicare lui… o me stesso? Se c'è un modo per espiare… o soltanto per prendermi la responsabilità di quello che ho fatto…»_  
Le due creature stavano tornando di nuovo all'attacco, sempre più vacillanti… ma incapaci di fermarsi. Non riuscivano a ribellarsi ai segnali inviati dall'uomo in nero… solo perché non avevano una mente? Oppure davvero non avvertivano ciò che le danneggiava? Ma dovevano sentire il dolore. È una reazione indispensabile degli esseri viventi, poter riconoscere il pericolo ed evitarlo. Anche degli esseri viventi _artificiali_ dovevano esserne in grado. Possibile che lo sentissero ma semplicemente non riuscissero a distinguerlo dal dolore causato semplicemente dalla loro stessa esistenza?  
No. Si può manipolare la natura, ma non se ne possono cambiare le regole fondamentali. E qualsiasi animale ferito, se lasciato libero…  
Ecco la soluzione. Agì rapidamente. La prima bestia aveva una zampa mezza fracassata e non riusciva ad avanzare con sicurezza. La cintura–collare… nascosta sotto la massa dei tentacoli, per mezzo di elettrodi impiantati nella carne trasmetteva con scariche elettriche direttamente al sistema nervoso gli impulsi inviati dal loro aguzzino. Riuscì con difficoltà ad agguantarla. Fece molta resistenza. Anche la creatura, torturata, gli rendeva più difficile il compito dimenandosi continuamente. Una scossa gli attraversò la pelle intorpidendogli le braccia e strappandogli un gemito, ma non desistette finché non riuscì finalmente a spezzarla in due.  
–No!…  
–C'è bisogno di _addomesticarli_, i vostri animaletti, vero?– esclamò rauco gettando lontano i rimasugli inerti del collare. –Bene… voglio proprio vedere come vi comportate… quando ritornano _selvagg_i!  
Il granchio–aquila stava roteando sul busto, incerto, come se stesse ritrovando un equilibrio perso o non si rendesse conto di dov'era e cosa doveva fare.  
–Sparate, idioti! Sparate! Proteggetemi!  
I sicari eseguirono immediatamente, colpendo la bestia con fasci di raggi a ripetizione. Grossissimo errore.  
Qualunque essere vivente ha l'istinto di rifuggire dal dolore. E anche i meno intelligenti sono in grado di _individuare_ la fonte del loro dolore, e fuggirla se sentono di essere meno forti… o attaccarla in caso contrario. E quello era _decisamente_ un caso contrario. Il granchio–aquila si gettò immediatamente, con uno stridio assassino, contro le fonti del suo disagio. Il primo che riuscì ad afferrare non ebbe quasi il tempo di gridare mentre veniva disarmato e spezzato letteralmente in quattro pezzi tra chele e mandibole. Gli altri indietreggiarono e aumentarono la potenza di fuoco. Pezzi di carne del mostro volarono via, buchi fumanti gli si aprirono nel corpo. Ma più veniva ferito e s'indeboliva, più aumentava anche la sua rabbia. Stava falciandoli tutti come una morte deforme e scatenata.  
È più comodo avere dei soldati senza una mente perché chi può pensare può ribellarsi… ma non ci sono tanti vantaggi neanche con degli schiavi irrazionali. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di provare compassione per gli uomini urlanti quanto per le bestie infelici.  
–Ih…– esclamò tremante un sottoposto mascherato, gettando l'arma. –Non voglio morire!– E fece per prendere la fuga.  
Una pallottola rinforzata lo colpì in piena schiena. Il rumore dello sparo era stato sorprendentemente simile a quello di una pistola da Far West. L'arma che fino a quel momento il comandante non aveva usato era enorme, più di quanto una persona normale avrebbe potuto sollevare, ma dal disegno che ricordava tantissimo una Colt a tamburo vecchio tipo, nonostante la canna lunghissima. Non sparava laser ma proiettili… anche se dovevano essere proiettili _molto_ duri a giudicare dal foro che aveva passato da parte a parte l'aspirante disertore. –Idiota– sibilò con una smorfia, al di sopra del filo di fumo, con un ultimo resto di controllo di sé. –I traditori sono sempre stati merce di scarto.  
Poi si rese conto che erano rimasti in pochi ormai. La maggior parte dei suoi era stata fatta a pezzi. Gli ultimi stavano indietreggiando fino a trovarsi spalle al muro, mentre il mostro continuava ad avanzare lento e inesorabile per finire il lavoro. Gli sparò senza esitazioni. Una volta, due. L'urlo stridulo e incessante che usciva dal becco crebbe d'intensità, ma per quanto sangue rosaceo perdesse quello non si fermò. Semmai divenne più determinato nella sua avanzata contro la fonte del proprio tormento, che invece stava perdendo rapidamente qualsiasi residuo di calma. Stanco e ferito, piegato su un ginocchio, il gigante guardava lo spettacolo ansimando, con un misto di orrore e pietà. L'altra bestia che lo stava attaccando si era bloccata quando aveva cessato di ricevere ordini, e attendeva ondeggiando incerta che le si dicesse cosa fare.  
Sì. C'era ancora quella. L'uomo ghignò e afferrò il telecomando. Lo zombi composito rispose al segnale avventandosi lento e pesante contro il proprio fratello, bloccando la sua avanzata. Becco stridette contro becco, tentacoli si avvinghiarono viscidi a tentacoli col rumore liquido di carne strappata.  
_«L'evoluzione è una forza cieca… procede per tentativi assolutamente casuali, o almeno così è stato finora. Tantissime risorse preziose possono andar sprecate con un semplice incidente… un essere più evoluto intellettualmente ma più debole nel fisico può cadere preda di nemici o malattie prima di potersi riprodurre, rallentando il progresso di milioni di anni. Tante sofferenze, tanti sforzi e avanzamento per tentativi, così lento e goffo… Ma l'uomo è qualcosa di diverso. Può cambiare con la propria volontà. Per la prima volta, esiste una specie in grado di controllare l'evoluzione. E questo cambia tutto. All'inizio solo la propria mentalità… solo un individuo per volta… ma ora, grazie alla scienza, possiamo mutare fisicamente noi stessi e gli altri esseri viventi. Tenere a bada le malattie. Ricostruire arti malformati. E infine persino lo stesso codice genetico… possiamo eguagliare quasi in una sola notte il lavoro che alla natura ha preso anni incalcolabili. Se ci sono comportamenti controproducenti, possiamo smettere di attuarli. Se c'è qualcosa di sbagliato nel nostro corpo, possiamo correggerlo a nostro piacimento. Perché non dovremmo servirci di questo potere, se è stata la natura stessa a darcelo? Se può servire a migliorarci… a sopravvivere?»_  
Era una lotta terribile… preistorica, pietosa. Entrambi i mostri non vivi attaccavano con tutte le loro forze, senza curarsi dei danni subiti. Si stavano facendo a pezzi a vicenda… esseri della stessa specie, fratelli, lo schiavo e il libero… senza che nessuno dei due ne conoscesse il motivo. Frammenti viscidi di tentacoli, schizzi di materia volavano nell'aria. Il grido di entrambi si alzava e si abbassava come un'onda, una sirena d'allarme sempre più forte… ma allo stesso tempo sempre più debole. Nessuno dei presenti riusciva a smettere di guardare e di ascoltare, tutti ipnotizzati da quello spettacolo di morte.  
Uno spuntone osseo si conficcò da una spalla in un torace… poi un altro… poi tutti i tre rimasti interi. Le chele si bloccarono a vicenda, e incatenati tra loro come gemelli i due presero a tirarsi in un macabro braccio di ferro. L'icore continuava a scorrere, inondandoli completamente e mascherando i musi distorti, le ferite. Si dice che chi muore disperato sparga sangue rosa…  
Uno perse l'equilibrio, arrivando troppo vicino alla testa dell'altro… il quale finalmente parve capire a cosa gli serviva il becco adunco e morse selvaggiamente, forse trovando infine allo stremo delle sue forze ciò che si chiama istinto di sopravvivenza. Entrambi erano caduti sulle giunture centrali delle gambe, non sostenendo più di stare in piedi. Gli occhi grifagni, inespressivi, erano striati di sangue, ancor più vuoti. Finalmente… i loro movimenti si bloccarono quasi simultaneamente. Le grida di dolore si affievolirono e si spensero. Come un blocco unico, le creature terminarono di afflosciarsi sul pavimento, restando metà sollevate, allacciate, le teste reclinate insieme come a chiedersi perdono a vicenda, in un monumento alla follia che le aveva generate e alla loro sofferenza finalmente terminata. Il gigante chiuse gli occhi un istante quasi pregando per loro.  
–Ingegnoso da parte tua.– Il comandante mosse un passo indietro, abbassando la pistola ma continuando a guardarlo fisso negli occhi. –Molto pratico… anche crudele. Mi hai costretto a far distruggere a vicenda le mie armi migliori. Ma posso sempre crearne altre. Immagino che ora crederai… di aver vinto?  
–Arrenditi– replicò lui stancamente. Si tirò in piedi e prese ad avanzargli lentamente incontro. –Di' ai tuoi di buttare le armi e andatevene di qui. E non vi farò del male.  
L'uomo rise. Una risata convulsa, quasi isterica. Intanto continuava a indietreggiare. Gli si avvicinò ancora, pensando che la sua follia ormai dovesse avergli dato alla testa. In un certo senso gli faceva perfino pena. –È finita– cercò di dirgli.  
–Finita?– Si bloccò. La voce si alzò di colpo, facendosi dura e arrogante. –Oh, no, non è finita finché non lo dico IO, stupido bestione! Sai, c'è _una_ cosa che non ti avevo detto riguardo alla nostra irruzione qui… il buon dottore era meno ingenuo di quanto crederesti, dopotutto! Non aveva affatto lasciato questo posto indifeso! Abbiamo perso molti uomini validi nel tentativo di penetrare il cerchio di trappole disposte nei passaggi segreti… vi si era rinchiuso come un ragno nella ragnatela… e naturalmente, una volta neutralizzato lui, abbiamo pensato bene di continuare a servirci di quelle ancora utilizzabili. Ti ho attirato esattamente dove volevo… e ora non mi resta che dirti _Auf Wiedersehen_, mostro! È finita, ma _per te_!  
Batté con forza il piede a terra. Un clangore violento di metallo rugginoso liberato si avventò dal soffitto mentre un pannello inutilizzato si apriva facendo cadere frammenti corrosi. Un attimo di troppo per capire di cosa si trattava, per voltarsi e alzare istintivamente le braccia.  
Una lastra di metallo del peso di tonnellate gli calò addosso sospinta da un meccanismo a pressa. Se fosse stato una persona normale lo avrebbe schiacciato come una mosca. Dal momento che non lo era, riuscì a rallentarla impiegando tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste. Sentì qualcosa nei muscoli cedere e mandò un ruggito simile a un gemito mentre doveva piegarsi su un ginocchio, poi ancora più giù, per contrastare l'enorme peso. Infine si bloccò quasi, a poca distanza dal pavimento. Ma non era riuscito a fermarlo. Non l'avrebbe tenuto ancora per molto. Lo sentiva vincere la sua resistenza, continuare a scendere un millimetro dopo l'altro. Era solo questione di tempo. Se non fosse stato già stanco e ferito… Ma ora era tutt'altro che certo che il meccanismo, pur vecchio e inutilizzato, avrebbe ceduto prima di lui.  
–Fa male, _vero_?– gli arrivò la risata semilamentosa dell'avversario da un punto indistinto, mentre gli fischiavano le orecchie per lo sforzo. –Lo so perché ho visto che effetto ha fatto quella trappola ai granchi–aquila… abbiamo dovuto imprigionarcene qualcuno per riuscire ad infilargli il collare. Nessuno resisteva più di qualche minuto. Ne sono rimasti schiacciati parecchi prima che avessimo successo con un paio. Può esercitare una pressione superiore di varie tonnellate anche al _tuo_ massimo… quando sei in condizioni ottimali. Non credo che tu abbia molte speranze di non finire in marmellata entro pochi secondi. Forse, se implori pietà… ah, no, aspetta… no, ti lascerò schiacciare in ogni caso.  
Ansimò. Non gli entrava aria nei polmoni. Iniziava a girargli la testa. Cercò di raccogliere le energie per un ultimo sforzo, ma riuscì solo a sollevare la pressa spaventosa di qualche millimetro che riguadagnò immediatamente. No… non ce l'avrebbe fatta, questa volta. Le braccia stavano cedendo. Finalmente aveva incontrato qualcosa di più forte di lui?… La risata del suo nemico divenne un rombo indistinto, il mondo intorno si colorò di rosso. Le tempie pulsavano, gli si stavano spaccando. Pensò ai suoi compagni… al bambino… cosa ne sarebbe stato di quel bambino?…  
–Appropriato morire qui, non trovi? Sentendo come ultima cosa i pianti di quella piccola aberrazione e gli insensati vaneggiamenti del suo sentimentale creatore…  
La voce monotona o lamentosa della registrazione continuava a perseguitarlo. All'improvviso la sentì cambiare di tono.  
_«Chi siete? Cosa volete? NO! Uscite di qui… non… non fategli del male…»_  
In sottofondo c'erano grida, suoni di spari. Le urla del dottore stesso, e il pianto del bambino. Questa… era la registrazione di quanto era accaduto quando gli estranei avevano fatto irruzione nel castello?…  
_«Piccolo mio… perdonami. Non sono riuscito a proteggerti. Perdonami… di tutto… figlio mio…»_  
Quell'uomo aveva cercato di _difendere_ il bambino. Adesso gli era molto chiaro come dovevano essere andate le cose. Aveva compreso lo sbaglio del suo modo di pensare. Aveva fatto ciò che nessuno dei suoi antenati era riuscito a fare… vedere la sua creazione come una _persona_, anziché un esperimento o un mostro. Aveva reagito da _essere umano_. Ed era stato ripagato con violenza e distruzione… mentre la creatura per cui aveva invocato pietà languiva affamata e imprigionata.  
Per lui… per entrambi… una rabbia profondissima gli sorse dall'interno del petto. E con la rabbia, la forza. Non poteva lasciare che quei mostri vincessero. Doveva salvarlo…  
Si sollevò con un urlo terribile facendo appello a tutta l'energia dei suoi muscoli. Acciaio e pistoni cedettero con uno schianto. La nera trappola mortale si ripiegò su se stessa, accartocciandosi e spezzandosi mentre il motore celato nel soffitto che cercava disperatamente di continuare a farla premere verso il basso si fondeva incapace di resistere alla pressione. Grossi calcinacci e mattoni caddero giù polverosamente. Il capo spedizione indietreggiò. Finalmente pareva si fosse accorto di avere di fronte un osso più duro di quanto potesse masticare.  
–Sparate!…  
I due o tre scagnozzi rimasti si affrettarono a obbedire. Ma ormai per quanto lo riguardava quelle potevano essere anche punture di zanzara. La maggior parte dei raggi gli rimbalzò semplicemente addosso. Qualcuno forò l'uniforme bruciandogli la pelle, ma servì soltanto a farlo infuriare maggiormente. Un semplice movimento col braccio e li gettò di lato tutti in una volta in un mucchio di armi ed arti scomposti che trovò molto più conveniente non muoversi più. Ed ora erano soli, faccia a faccia… lui e il responsabile di tutto questo.  
–Credi che abbia paura di te?…– esclamò quest'ultimo, col sudore freddo e le gambe malferme che smentivano l'audacia delle parole. Sollevò tremando l'arma gigantesca puntandogliela contro. –Anch'io sono come te… e anche _superiore_ a te! Fatti avanti, mostro! Venderò cara la pelle!  
Avanzò di un passo, poi di due, senza badare minimamente a quella minaccia. Sentì lo sparo. Sentì qualcosa di duro, minuscolo e rovente squarciargli la pelle rinforzata. Gli strappò soltanto un lieve gemito soffocato. Se i granchi–aquila non si erano fermati per una cosa del genere… poteva forse fermarsi lui? Poteva forse lasciarsi fermare da _qualsiasi cosa_? Questo non era niente. _Niente_!  
Allungò una mano e afferrò la canna della pistola accartocciandola come un foglio di carta, stritolandola insieme alla mano del proprietario che mandò un urlo lacerante. –_Mostro_ io?…– mormorò roco, furioso. –Allora non ti sei mai guardato allo specchio. Non capisci _niente_ della vita. Sai solo fare del _male_. Non hai idea di quello che potrei farti adesso… e di quello che _vorrei_ farti!  
L'urlo si elevò violentissimo al cielo. Poi si spense altrettanto rapidamente. Con tutta la sua arroganza, il comandante non aveva retto al dolore ed era svenuto. Lo sollevò con una sola mano sbattendolo via come uno straccio malandato, e restò a guardarlo ciondolante e abbandonato per terra, respirando profondamente. –Ma io non sono come _te_– sussurrò senza voce. –Non uccido… se non sono _costretto_. Vivi e torna dai tuoi padroni… e di' loro che verremo a cercarli. Un giorno _la faremo finita_. Presto.  
Sbatté le palpebre, cercando di rimettere il mondo a fuoco. Il ronzio nelle sue orecchie stava passando. Le forze gli stavano tornando, anche se ci sarebbe voluto molto riposo. Si asciugò qualcosa che gli era colato negli occhi. Era rimasto solo.  
Solo?… No. No. Rimaneva ancora qualcosa da fare.  
Afferrò dei tubi metallici da qualche parte e li piegò attorno al corpo dei nemici sconfitti, assicurandosi che non potessero più nuocere. Poi, con un po' di sforzo, trascinò nuovamente le gambe pesanti nella piccola cella umida e sporca.  
–Forza, piccolo. Gli uomini cattivi sono tutti andati via. Non devi più aver paura. E adesso ti porto via di qui.  
Il bambino sbatté gli occhi acquosi solo leggermente quando le catene andarono in pezzi a una minima stretta del suo liberatore. Gli si aggrappò quasi istintivamente, lasciandosi sollevare. –Mi farai uscire? Farai uscire… anche il nonno? Quei cattivi gli hanno… fatto male.  
–Dov'è tuo nonno? Ero venuto qui proprio per parlare con lui.  
–Lo hanno inseguito… nel suo studio. Poi sono tornati… a cercare me e mi hanno… incatenato là dentro. Non l'ho più visto.  
–Fammi strada.  
Fuori dalla piccola cella si apriva un secondo corridoio segreto, molto simile a quello che aveva già attraversato ma non illuminato e dall'aria molto più trascurata. Probabilmente, pensò, seguiva un percorso circolare concentrico rispetto all'altro. Anche qui porte metalliche ad intervalli, aperte stavolta per la maggior parte. Gettò occhiate all'interno di alcuni stanzini identici al primo, contenenti gabbie con dentro piccole ossa di animali… probabilmente le prime cavie dell'esperimento. La sua piccola guida non sembrava affatto a disagio in quell'ambiente. Camminava davanti a lui con la sicurezza di chi aveva percorso il labirinto più e più volte, e il buio non gli dava fastidio più di quanto ne desse a lui. Si fermò davanti ad una cella sbarrata. La porta sembrava molto più robusta di tutte le altre, di un metallo che non riusciva a riconoscere. Anche la finestrella era stata completamente chiusa saldandovi contro una lastra di metallo. Il bimbo si appese alla maniglia tentando inutilmente, con tutto il suo peso, di aprirla. Erano stati gli invasori a sigillare lo studio, oppure il suo proprietario si era barricato all'interno da solo per proteggere se stesso e le sue ricerche? –Nonno… nonno!– chiamò la vocetta a lungo, senza ottenere risposta. –Ti prego, apri! Nonno!  
–Fatti da parte.– Non era affatto un buon segno. Ma di qualunque cosa fosse fatta quella porta, non poteva resistergli. Non dopo tutto ciò che aveva affrontato quel giorno. Una spallata e si squarciò verso l'interno, mentre il pezzo rimasto attaccato ai cardini per un solo filo dondolava come stoffa al vento. –Dottore?– esclamò entrando. –Sono…  
Si parò contro il vano della porta, perché il bambino non vedesse.  
Lo scienziato che era venuto a cercare, il padrone di quel castello, sedeva alla sua scrivania, curvo, con la testa poggiata contro il piano di legno in un pesante abbandono, le braccia allungate verso una montagnola di pezzi di carta e taccuini strappati e macchiati di sangue, alla rinfusa. Buchi nerastri gli foravano il camice, da cui partivano rivoli di sangue secco. Era morto da tempo. Forse cercando di difendere o di distruggere i suoi appunti perché gli invasori non vi mettessero sopra le mani. Raccolse quasi religiosamente quel mucchio di fogli e di strumenti sparsi che dovevano essergli costati la vita.  
Si accorse ora che aveva ancora una penna tra le dita rigide della mano destra. Sotto la sinistra era seminascosto un foglietto, forse il suo ultimo appunto prima di morire, forse un testamento. Con delicatezza lo sfilò senza rompere la carta ormai fragile. In una scrittura declinante, tremante, c'era scritta un'unica parola. Un nome.  
FRANKIE.  
Lesse silenziosamente il bigliettino. Poi guardò il povero corpo abbandonato, stremato, riflettendo.  
Era un essere umano… come tutti. Con i suoi desideri, le sue paure, i suoi inevitabili pregiudizi. Aveva potuto commettere degli errori. Chi non ne commette? Ma alla fine era stato un uomo buono. Non meritava di finire così. O di essere lasciato così.  
Ci volle un po' di tempo. Voleva far bene le cose. Ma per lui, non era un'impresa così difficile. Prima che il sole si fosse abbassato del tutto all'orizzonte, posò la pala con un sospiro. Aveva ricoperto la montagnola di zolle d'erba, scegliendo con cura i più bei fiori che era riuscito a trovare attorno al castello. La croce che gettava la sua ombra sulla nuova tomba era stata ricavata dalla pietra delle mura, e sopra vi era inciso in lettere belle e robuste il nome tormentato dell'uomo con cui quella lunga storia si concludeva. O forse, passava ad un nuovo capitolo. Poggiò con reverenza le penne, i quaderni degli appunti e tutto ciò che aveva trovato presso i resti dello scienziato nel punto dove doveva esserci il cuore. Il vento e la pioggia avrebbero dopo tanto tempo restituito quelle formule all'oblio a cui appartenevano. Non avrebbero causato altre sofferenze e non sarebbero più state usate per fare del male. Un giorno, certamente, qualcuno le avrebbe riscoperte, perché non si può tenere la conoscenza segregata per sempre. Forse, quando l'uomo fosse stato un po' più maturo e un po' cresciuto nell'amore verso la vita e verso i suoi simili… e avrebbe saputo finalmente farne l'uso giusto.

_Secondo alcune filosofie, il mondo è stato creato da un dio malvagio che fuorviò gli angeli trasformandoli nei maledetti esseri umani. Il cristianesimo ci ha insegnato per secoli che fu Satana a dare la conoscenza all'uomo e che a causa di questo peccato originale ogni volta che cerchiamo di affidarci ad essa siamo destinati a soffrire. Io preferirei essere ricordato non come un demiurgo deviato o un demonio, ma come già lo è stato il mio antenato, come Prometeo…  
Prometeo creò l'uomo dall'argilla, gli diede la conoscenza e la civiltà. Gli insegnò a tenere a bada le pretese degli dei. Rubò il fuoco divino per lui, e per questo fu punito dagli dei gelosi con un tormento eterno, il fegato roso ogni giorno dall'aquila di Zeus, mentre l'uomo suo figlio dovette conoscere tutti i mali… ma le sue intenzioni erano buone. Alla fine gli dei ebbero di nuovo bisogno della sua conoscenza, riconobbero che era utile e mandarono Ercole ad abbattere l'aquila e liberarlo…  
Forse non ci sarà nessun Ercole a liberarmi, ma spero almeno che le mie ultime parole siano credute: non avevo intenzione di fare del male. Nessuno della mia famiglia, fin dall'inizio, ha mai avuto intenzione di fare del male. Anche se forse alcuni di noi non avevano le idee molto chiare su cosa fosse il bene. Ma si può progredire anche attraverso errori del genere…  
Auguro che l'umanità possa non fermarsi mai. Auguro che chi verrà dopo di me sia un po' più fortunato di me. E che anche i miei sbagli possano essere serviti a qualcosa. Non dimenticatemi.  
–Doktor Franz von Frankenstein_

–Il nonno…  
–Non c'è più, Frankie. Da tanto tempo. Però… credo che adesso il suo spirito sia stato liberato. Che riposi in pace, finalmente. Vieni. Non possiamo restare qui. Ti porterò in paese, dalla gente… dagli uomini.  
–Uomini?  
–Sì. Esseri umani. Come me e te.  
L'uomo gigantesco si issò in spalla il bambino, che si riparò gli occhi, i piatti lineamenti pervasi di stupore per la luce del giorno e i colori del bosco, e s'incamminò verso ovest, in direzione del sole calante. Ormai il pomeriggio estivo cedeva alla sera e le nuvole di fronte a loro cominciavano a tingersi di rosa. Man mano che si avvicinavano al margine degli alberi, lo splendore che li avvolgeva si faceva abbacinante.  
–Il mondo fuori… è bello? C'è gente… buona?  
–Molto spesso sì, Frankie. A volte no. Capita che ci sia bisogno di lottare, anche se non si vorrebbe. Ma credo che le cose buone siano abbastanza da valere la pena di affrontare quelle cattive. E ci sarà sempre qualcuno che ti accetterà per quello che sei e ti vorrà bene. Se non altro… io.


End file.
